The Girlfriend
by UtterlyGutsyNinja16
Summary: He wasn't jealous. He wasn't! He wasn't jealous of Itachi or his girlfriend. He wasn't jealous that she got to run her stupid feminine little fingers through his silky hair, kiss him like nobody's business, or whisper dirty things only they should know... No he wasn't jealous, not at all. Not one little bit.


The Starry Night is a master piece. It's colors so vibrant and it's shapes and styles were so unique at the time when all of art was unhappy and serious portraits of wealthy families. It twas truly something to marvel at especially considering it was accomplished through the memory of the artist, but it was only appreciated after Vangue's death, like most artist's work.

Tonight is much like the Starry Night that the artistic master Van Gogh created during his life time.

The breeze is light amongst the dark night, it is beautiful with the smoky clouds, the moon shining, and the swirling stars. It is the perfect scenery for a romantic date amongst two lovers.

All of it simply made Sasuke sigh even deeper in the back of his throat.

Days had passed since he knew Itachi is with a girl from another well brought up clan and from the words of his mother and father— who whole heartedly approve— she's gorgeous. And I'm not talking over exaggerated bullshit that you use to encourage someone to at least meet her on a soon to be horrible double date, I'm talking the way that Sasuke's hormonally crazed friends are talking about her... she might as well be Aphrodite herself.

The boy hadn't even met the girl and she was already pissing him off in a very passive way. Usually, when he's truly angry he would throw things and smash things during brief moments in throws of anger. He hasn't done that, but he did need to get some air thus he was sitting up on the roof in the night sky.

Then the frustration came around. He picked up one of the lights next to him and chucked it across the yard and watching it crash into the white picket fence. It even knocked over one of the stakes.

The Uchiha didn't even understand why he was so pissed off. He figured it was because he was either he was pissed that his parents, once again, dropped a huge load of information on him and expected him to process it by tommorow when he'll meet her, or he was jealous. The latter seemed absolutely ridiculous to him: why would he be jealous? Is he jealous that Itachi had a girlfriend before himself— even thought he loves to be the self centered asshole who tells himself that he's too hope for anyone— or is he jealous because the girl is very pretty and he wants her. All of it seemed stupid and too... pretensious.

Sasuke was at war with himself. He didn't understand what was going on with himself and this anger and hatred in his gut. All he knew for sure was that he was spitting angry and could smash other things if he could.

**:: ::**

Sasuke is spending his afternoon doing what he considers normal: in a club waiting for his best friend with many _many_ girls surrounding him. He didn't attract their attention they just flock to him like flies to horse shit. This time, more than usual, it boosts his already inflated ego.

"Ooh, Sasuke-kun," one of them purred, "you're just so... sexy."

He isn't going to play along, she's just telling him things he already knows. He didn't have the heart to tell any of them to fuck off because it would take too much effort to do so and he adores having his ego stroked.

"Hey teme!" Naruto said with his usual sun-shining smile, "How the fuck are ya?"

The happy blonde flopped down right beside him causing the slutty bitches to make a low sound of disgust and immediately leave since he's simply too cheery. Well, now he's got one problem gone and a new annoying one. The boy may be his best friend in the whole wide world, but he can be annoying that he wishes that he would hush his mouth.

"Fine, dobe. Just a little pissed."

"Wanna spill your beans to ol' Naruto here?" Naruto says slinging an arm around the stiffened shoulders of his best friend.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's arms off of him in a little bitchy huff. However, he completely trusted the blondie, they've been best friends from the beginning. Plus, he wishes to get all the baggage off of his chest.

"Alright, I'll tell you." He says with a small sigh as he crossed a leg over the other, "My brother, Itachi..., he's got a girlfriend."

There's a short pause... Naruto tried to find out why he would be upset by the particular news.

"So? I already knew that, plus I hear they're engaged."

The raven haired boy's eyes widened slightly? E-engaged? No, this can't be! He won't have his brother and the person he's closest to leave with some little bitch he doesn't even know or approve of.

"Their engaged? God, this is so inconvenient." Sasuke says in a low hiss of annoyance. "She calls all the time and the walls are so thin and it's always when I'm sleeping. Then he's never home and always out with her. God, this is going ten times worse now that they're engaged. Also, all the chatter in my damn house is about that skank and excuse me if I don't want to talk about her all the time!"

"So, are you going to start talkin' about somethin' else now?" Naruto asked. "'Cause you sound jealous, teme."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed because he is steamed. It sounds absolutely ridiculous to him jealous of his own brother for having a girlfriend. He is perfectly happy with impartial one night stands thank you very much!

"That's absurd!" Sasuke exclaims. "I am perfectly happy as a bee without a girlfriend. Why would I want some permanent bitch on my arm nagging me and wanting me to buy her pretty and expensive things?"

"No, teme, you sound jealous because you're used to hanging out with Itachi and now your precious time with him has been taken away. But, if you say it's because he has a girlfriend then—"

"That is not a possibility. Shut your mouth right now, usuratonkachi."

There's another brief pause between them before Naruto spoke again.

"You're still pissed?"

"Yup."

Naruto studies him with a fake pensive look with his brows furrowed. Then out comes a bag of green substance and Sasuke eyes it with a narrowed gaze as well.

The Uzumaki's expression brightened up immensely, "How 'bout a bag of weed?"

"Idiot!" He exclaims slapping the illegal substance right out of his grasp.

It goes flying across the club which greatly angers Naruto. He spent some of his money on that and his bad mood bestie just knocks right out of his hand like an annoying alpha male douche bag. The blonde wants to slap for that, but he refrains considering it's a public place.

"You ass munch!" Naruto exclaims with equal venom. "That was mine and you just swat it out of my hands?! What's wrong with you?"

"Didn't you know that there was a drug bust last week?! Who's the idiot now?!" He said in an infuriated whisper.

Sasuke gets up and then walks away. He's done, he's just done with all of it. He went to the center of the dance floor to "angry grind" and to hump perfectly random strangers and he wanted perfectly random strangers to hump him. That's what he wanted and that's what he got. Sasuke pretty much got everything he wanted and he likes it this way.

Eventually, in the grind train which I prefer to call an orgy with clothes on Sasuke felt hands clasped a pair of hips in front of his. The body in front of him was clad in tight black jeans, the shirt baggy, and the hair cropped short. The broad shouldered woman was just the type he likes for one night stands and that's why he kept her still.

"Hey," she said alluringly leaning back against Sasuke's chest, "you're pretty good at this. Wanna take this some place else?"

"Yeah." He says sexily. "My house isn't far from here."

It's one way to work out his frustrations... Speaking of frustrating topics and things, Sasuke remembers one day, despite being totally against it at the time, talking with Naruto about his preferences after Naruto confessed his...

Naruto likes big tits on women and Sasuke prefers flat chest. The blonde likes the butts jiggly big and fake like Nicki Minaj (made in China butt cheeks) and the blackhead prefers tight and firm ones that he can hold in like one hand. The cheery goof ball likes vaginal sex (well he would if he isn't a virgin) and the depressing apathetic jerk prefers anal over vaginal usually but he doesn't mind vaginal.

He had anal that night...

**:: ::**

The next day Sasuke's sitting at his usual seat at the family table. He has on his typical scowl of disdain and this time it's mostly in anger. Why it's mostly anger is because Itachi's girlfriend's coming over for dinner. The boy couldn't help it, he was an angry mess.

"Hello everyone, my name is Konan." She said politely.

Sasuke looks up and did a quick once over. He notices that she isn't an eye sore at least. Her hair's a periwinkle blue with an elegant flower piece right in front the little bun on the side of her head, her skin pale and pretty, her eyes are an amber color, she also had on an above the knee black dress that shaped her elegantly, and her shoes are spiked red heels.

"Hello Konan, it's so lovely to meet you." Mikoto practically squeals. "It seems my son has finally gotten around to it."

The mother shot her eldest son a playful glare as she continues to be absolutely friendly towards Konan. From one glimpse the their parents approved of her as Itachi's girl (especially Fugaku since he set them up) and it sickens Sasuke. He isn't grateful that Itachi has a girlfriend like his parents are... in fact at this point he isn't even paying attention to her anymore. No, his narrowed dark pools for eyes are fixed on Itachi and Itachi alone.

He analyses the twenty two year old and he looks absolutely bored. Sasuke tries to see deeper behind his mask of emotions and he came up blank. Itachi hides his emotions well, like usual.

The dinner went by without Sasuke saying a word. He simply glares at Itachi like he brought in the Bubonic Plague. It's absolutely unforgivable in Sasuke's mind and he didn't know why it is.

"So," Konan says with a friendly smile, "I hear you're in the local university. Did you learn anything new today?"

Sasuke's arms are crossed over his chest since he refuses to eat anything tonight. He felt like had been dealt the ultimate betrayal from the blue haired woman. Tonight is the night when he, Itachi, Naruto, Sai, and Suigetsu would go out for drink at the local bar and they didn't because of _her_. This isn't the first time Itachi misses a regular plan of fun, so he can be with Konan.

"Quite a bit stiffly." He said stiffly.

"Good for you." She smiled. "What do you think of the food everyone?"

"Oh, it's so delicious, sweetheart." Mikoto said. "I think every home should have one of you. What do you think, Sasuke?"

He looked down at the grilled Samoan, the miso soup, and the pickled vegetables with rice with disdain before looking up again. His expression didn't change one bit.

"Looks good."

"Well, you know sweetheart, it's not about looks it's about nutrition."

There's absolute silence from Sasuke. His gaze's piercing and penetrating as if he wants all that bothers him to die.

"Sasuke?" Itachi questions.

"Are you two engaged?" Sasuke says eyeing Konan with venom.

Everyone's eyes widens at that. It's quite the surprising topic to come to at the dinner table.

"Goodness no." Konan says with quite shock and attempting an amused smile. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"I'll handle this." Itachi says. "Konan and I are taking it one step at a time, Sasuke. Hopefully, one day some time in the future we'll be to tie the knot. How does that make you feel, Otouto?" Sasuke didn't say anything. "It's okay to have feelings, Sasuke and it's okay to express them."

Everyone's looking at him waiting for an answer and it only fueled his hate fire even further. So, the boy spoke his mind and didn't give _two_ shits about it.

"It makes feel like I want to kill myself."

"Sasuke!" Fugaku and Mikoto exclaims.

"No mother and father, I asked for the truth and I got it." Itachi says intending to make his little brother really look like an asshole.

Konan has a deeply saddened face before she whispers softly. "You may hate me, Sasuke-kun, but I'm not going to go anywhere."

"May I be excused?"

"You can go to your room. That's where you can go," Fugaku said angrily.

The boy gets up so quickly that his chair falls backwards. He's done with all the shit of his betraying family and he wishes to be alone.

So, he's out on the roof top again.

**AN: So, does this fic interest anybody? Should I continue?**


End file.
